


Don't Wander Off

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Little Moments in Time [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Lost Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Wherein a four-year-old Xaria gets lost.





	Don't Wander Off

"Where's Xaria?"

 

Rose's voice was full of panic as she realised her daughter was missing. They were visiting the local show, Xaria holding her hand as they meandered around. But, now…

 

She had simply disappeared into thin air.

 

The Doctor turned back at her proclamation, his eyes wide with fear.

 

_What?_

 

"Where did she go?" He asked blankly, his own fear building up. The show grounds was crowded, she simply could've wandered off to look at something that had caught her curious eye. He didn't want to think about any other horrible possibility.

 

Rose was biting her lower lip, spinning around in a circle. Tears were forming in her eyes as she searched for their little girl. There was a cat display nearby, maybe she was there? Or she had went back to the show bag kiosk?

 

"I don't know, Doctor!" she cried out wildly.

 

The Doctor gave her a quick hug before pulling back. His heart was hammering in his chest, dread kicking in. He took a few deep breaths before speaking.

 

"Tell you what, we should head straight to the police station," he decided, thankful that they had thought to place a wristband on Xaria, in case this occurred. Rose nodded, taking his hand, trying not to think horrible things. As they headed for assistance, they both continued to search for their daughter, hoping to catch a glimpse of her blonde hair in the crowds.

 

As they stepped up to the police counter, both Rose and the Doctor were both panic stricken. _Please let them help us_ , the Doctor begged silently.

 

A friendly looking female officer greeted them.

 

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

 

The Doctor didn't replicate the smile as he leaned his elbows on the counter, looking directly into the officer's green eyes.

 

"Our daughter. She's missing. Please help," he requested in a rush, as Rose collapsed into a nearby chair. The officer regarded both of them. Of course. A little girl had been found by her colleague. And perhaps, she belonged to these distraught parents.

 

"What does your daughter look like? And what is her name?" she requested.

 

Rose lifted herself out of the chair, joining her husband. The Doctor took her hand again and squeezed gently, trying to comfort her over their bond.

 

"She is four. Blonde hair, brown eyes like her Dad's. Freckles. Um, wearing a pink hoodie and jeans, with purple Converse. Her name is Xaria," Rose informed, trying to breath through her apprehension. She glanced at the Doctor, whose face was set to stone. Quickly, she sent the equivalent of a caress, and sensed him settle a tad.

 

The officer smiled again, asking for ID, which they gladly handed over. When the officer was certain that they were in fact the little girls parents, she rose out of her seat.

 

"Follow me," she requested. The Doctor and Rose eyed one another, before following the officer down a hall. Upon opening a door, they both were greeted at the sight of their daughter, merrily sitting at a table with a male officer, eating an ice-cream and colouring. The officers stepped out to give them some privacy.

 

Rose rushed over, taking her little girl in her arms, not caring that chocolate was getting over her clothes. As she held tightly, relieved, she could feel Xaria wriggling. Rose released her, hands still on her shoulders. She was about to question her daughter, but she was suddenly tugged into her father's arms instead.

 

The Doctor pulled her out of his embrace, and sank eye to eye with Xaria.

 

"You scared Mummy and I. Where did you go?" he asked quietly.

 

Xaria narrowed her eyes, peering up at her parents tear stained faces, then crossed her arms. Rose nearly snorted at the sight. At that moment, Xaria looked exactly like her grandmother.

 

"You wandered off," Xaria scolded, brow flurried, as she licked her ice-cream again.

 

The nice police man had bought her one, when she realised her parents had disappeared. Mummy and Daddy said that they were going to eat some soon.

 

But, they were supposed to eat ice-cream _together_!


End file.
